Ultranationalists (Call of Duty)
The Ultranationalists are a revolutionary political party and armed paramilitary force in Russia who wish to return the country back to what it was during the days of the Soviet Union. They believe that the Russian Federation does not have the best interests of the Russian people at heart, siding with Western interests both philosophically and economically, and they perceive this to be destroying or weakening the Russian state. The Ultranationalists idealize their old Soviet state out of a sense of wounded national pride, though their actual commitment to Communist political and economic ideals are left ambiguous and unknown. In this crusade for what they believe to be national restoration, the Ultranationalists consider the powers of the Western world, specifically the United States of America and the United Kingdom, to be major obstacles in their path, as well as any Russians who do not support their aims. Their funds come from several criminal activities such as human trafficking, drug trafficking, hijackings, arms dealing and kidnappings. They are supplied with weapons by several arms dealers around the world, such as Alejandro Rojas and Imran Zakhaev, who was an arms dealer before becoming the Party's leader. In 2016, the Ultranationalists seized control of Russia, and have markedly increased their power and military strength since. The Ultranationalists were originally based in Dagestan, in the Caucasus near Azerbaijan and Georgia. Their influence now extends far beyond Russia's borders, with an airfield located in Kazakhstan, several contacts in the Middle East, and at least one known contact in Brazil. Their influence has been seen throughout Africa with multiple contacts there as well. Battle vs. Arctic Avengers (by MADmEN) No battle written. Expert's Opinion To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. National Liberation Army (by Sith Venator) Five Ultranationalists deploy from a Mi-8 into Libyan Rebel territory, attempting to soften the divided nation to future invasion. Their target; a communications base guarded by five experienced rebels, if the Ultranationalists succeed then the entire National Liberation Army will be in the dark. The rebels at the base are on edge, only a few minutes ago another squad shot down a Ultranationalist helicopter. Wreckage revealed that the squad within had already been deployed. The Libyans know the Russians will eventually show up. One of the Libyans sit at the top of the base, looking down the scope of his PSL rifle, when he spots one of the Ultranationalists. He takes aim and fires at the russian only to hit him in the shoulder, a non-lethal hit. The Ultranationalist soldier hears his comrade scream in pain and looks down the scope of his Dragunov, spots the Libyan Sniper, and fires hitting the sniper in the leg causing him to fall out of sight. The gunshots alert everyone there that the firefight has begun. The Ultranationalists run into the base, one helping out the injured member of their team. In the courtyard two Libyans are seen loading the recoilless rifle, before the Ultranationalists can react the recoilless is fired killing the wounded member of the Russian's team. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The two Libyan rebels move out but the one that lagged behind gets shot by a G3 dead in the chest killing him instantly. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The Libyan rebel looks back to see his dead teammate, he hides around a corner and blind fires his F2000. The Ultranationalists split up with two going inside a hallway and the other two going after the one blind firing. When the Libyan runs out of ammo one of the Russians charges out of cover, turns the corner and tackles the Libyan to the ground. The two struggle for about ten seconds but the Ultranationalist gets the upperhand and shoots the Libyan in the chest with his Striker. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The two Ultranationalists in the hallways of the base look for the main room. However before they can find it one of the Russians is blasted by a SPAS-12. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The remaining Ultranationalist takes out an RPG-7, aims at the Libyan down the hallway and fires engulfing the rebel in flames and shrapnel. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The injured Libyan on the roof waits for someone to get him, or for the enemy to try to finish him off. He aims his Hi-Power pistol at the door. The door slams open and he fires, hitting nothing but the door itself, within a flash bullets from a Skorpion and Glock-18 slame into him, killing the Libyan instantly. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The Two Ultranationalists go to regroup with the other russians while walking down a flight of stairs one of the Ultranationalists is nailed by five rounds of 9x19mm, fired from a Libyan holding a MP 40. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The remaining Ultranationalist fires his AK-47 at the Libyan Rebel, but the recoil causes him to miss and the Libyan Rebel runs to cover. The Ultranationalist calls out in russian and it takes only a few seconds for the other surviving Ultranationalist to regroup with the AK wielding trooper. The Libyan rebel runs out of the cover into the nearby armory. The two russians rush after him, making the mistake of running in a strait line in the narrow hallway. The Libyan pops out of the armory holding a M14, the libyan fires once into the first Ultranationalist. The powerfull 7.62x51mm bullet doesn't stop with the first however, it exits the first ultranationalist's back and pierces the second's heart. Both are killed instantly. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The Libyan rebel walks over to the corpses and shoots a round into both Ultranationalists just to make sure they're dead before yelling out in Arabic, "For Libya!" Winner: National Liberation Army (Libya) Expert's Opinion This was a close fight, but the NLA emerged victorious due to superior firearms capable of tearing down the Russians from afar, whereas the Ultranationalists were too dependent on close-ranged combat. That, along with the fact that the the Libyans fought with more zeal, won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. KPA Occupation Force (by SPARTAN 119) Russian-Greater Korean Republic Border A force of 20 KPA infantry, a Type 99 tank, and a couple of captured American vehicles, a Humvee and an LAV rolled toward a Russian border checkpoint. A Wz-10 attack helicopter flew overhead. The Type 99 fired first, destroying a Russian BTR and killing three Russian infantry. x17 The Russian T-90 returned fire, destroying the Type 99. The Russian GAZ then fired off its grenade launcher and machine gun, killing four KPA infantry. x16 The KPA LAV fired an anti-tank missile at the T-90, only for the missile to intercepted by the tank's countermeasure system. The tank retaliated, knocking out the LAV with its main gun, only to be destroyed by an anti-tank missile for the Wz-10. The Wz-10 then fired it autocannon on the Russian infantry, blowing apart three soldiers with a short burst of fire. x14. A Russian Mi-28 "Havoc" attack helicopter flew in and fired an R-73 air-to-air missile out at the Wz-10, blowing the helicopter out of the sky in a ball of flames. The Russian Ultranationalists opened up with AK47s and RPDs, killing three KPA x13. The KPA responded with QBZ-03 and M249 fire, cutting down two Russians x12, while an NK with a Panzerfaust 3 scored a luck shot, blowing off the Mi-28's tail rotor and sending it spiraling to the ground. The KPA Humvee fired its GAU-19, chewing apart a Russian infantryman armed with an RPD. x11. The Russians retaliated with RPG fire, knocking out the Humvee and four KPA next to it. x9 The Russian troops kept up the fire, eliminating four more KPA x5, though the KPA fought tenaciously, costing the Russians five men and the Gaz. x6 The remaining KPA made it into the interior of the outpost. A Russian cut down two KPA from behind an upturned table with his RPD x3, before he was shot with a QBZ-03 x5. The KPA kept moving in, killing two more Russians. x3 A KPA soldier turned into a stairwell, only to be ambushed by an AK-wielding Russian and shot several times in the chest. x2 The second KPA soldier in line shot the Russian. x2 The two KPA soldiers burst into the second floor of the border outpost, surprising and killing a Russian soldier x1 and shot the AK out of the hands of the base commander. The commander dove for cover and drew his USP .45 handgun. The commander shot one of the KPA soldiers three times in the chest, killing him. x1 The KPA commander took aim with his QBZ, but found this his weapon was out of ammo. The KPA commander instead drew the Beretta Model 92 he had captured in the American campaign and fired four shots, all misses. The Russian Ultranationalist responded, firing a single shot. This round hit home, landing right between the KPA commander's eyes, killing him instantly. x0 The Russian commander checked his corners to make sure there were no more KPA soldiers, then walked over the radio and made a call for reinforcements. They wouldn't survive another attack unless he got more troops. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. SOG (by Urbancommando77) Somewhere in Moscow Makorovs stolen ambulance rides through an abandoned city. "Lets stop here, it looks fine" Makorov says. "We can't sir!" His driver says. "Makorov's orders." Kiril says to him. The team jumps out of the ambulance. Meanwhile Bowman looks down with his WA 2000. He fires at them but misses. Makorov pulls out his dragonouv and fires at Bowman. Bowman ducks and fires again, this time hitting Kiril in the neck. UN: 4 Bowman runs into the courtyard. "Come on guys!" He yells. Mason and two soldiers come from a scorched building. "Whats the rush?" one asks. "I saw some soldiers here in the courtyard." He says. Makorov watches from a destroyed building. He fires a round into one of the soldiers head. SOG: 4 "Crap!" The other one yells. Bowman and Mason pull out car-15s. They run towards the building but when they enter Makorov was gone. Lev brakes the door open and fires a round at them. They move and run at him, knocking him down. "Lets go!" Mason yells. Woods was already in the courtyard with a china lake. He fires at the building but Lev made it into another building. Mason sees Lev but Lev fires a AKS round into his chest. SOG: 3 Bowman jumps through a window of a destroyed building. He pulls out another clip and runs out the door. Lev sees Bowman and fires. Meanwhile, Antonoly sees the other soldier and fires at him with a RPG. It strikes him in the chest, sending pieces of him everywhere. SOG: 2 Woods sees Antonoly and the ambulance. He stealthily moves towards them. Antonoly sees him and loads another grenade into his RPG-7. Woods bolts into a building and out another door. He sees the disfigured body of the SOG soldier. He sees Antonoly and the ambulance again and fires his China lake at Antonoly. UN: 3 Makorov pulls out his AKS and fires at Woods. Woods bolts again. Makorov chuckles. He sees Bowman and Woods and fires at them. Bowman runs from the gunfire. Woods jumps into a building and pulls out his M1911. Bowman sees Antonoly and fires into him. UN: 2 Lev sees Bowman and fires a round into him. SOG: 1 Makorov looks for Woods, who had ran to the ambulance. He sees Makorov and Lev and tries to pick the lock. "Come on!" he says. Makorov pulls out a M9 and fires a him. He than opens the door. "Finally. Lets go!" The driver says. Woods fires a round into his head. UN: 1 Makorov pulls out his knife and jumps into the ambulance. Woods pulls out his knife and swings at him. Makorov dodges and jumps out of the ambulance. Woods jumps out of the ambulance and lunges at Makorov, hitting him in the arm. Woods pushes down Makorov. He raises his knife but Makorov impales him. SOG: Makorov hops into the ambulance and drives off. Winner: Ultranationalist Expert's Opinion TBW To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Call of Duty Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Russian Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Dictators Category:PA Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Future Warriors